Intensivo
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Reflexionar lo acontecido, agradecerle al pasado, por más agrio que fuese, formó un futuro. Ashley tendría en mente bastantes cosas luego de sobrevivir y llegar a salvo a su hogar, pero ¿era incluso posible permanecer segura en un lugar así?


Ahora que ya he regresado a casa, a la seguridad de mi hogar a los brazos de mi padre yo... no puedo evitar borrar ese recuerdo en mi memoria.

Finalmente comprendí el dolor, el miedo morir, llorar esperando algún salvador sabiendo que no vendría nadie. Rezar a la nada.

Ni siquiera cuando fui la hija del presidente pude quedar absuelta de una horrible realidad, una llamada "Vida".

En ese momento cuando caminé a mi habitación, caí abatida por el cansancio a mi cama, puse una almohada para que cubriera mi rostro y comencé a gemir, daba respiraciones profundas, sólo imaginar lo que ellos pudieron haberme hecho estando inconsciente, la clase de cosas que tuve que ver y hacer para sobrevivir me daban escalofríos, no me encontraba bien.

Recuerdo que llegué al anochecer a la gran Casa Blanca, llovía bastante, el cielo estaba de mi parte, lloraba al igual que yo, estaba oscuro al igual que la aventura de la que acababa de salir apenas viva, igual que mis pensamientos.

Después de que tomaron a Leon a una habitación para dialogar con el presidente, se despidió de mí, dando un apretón de manos y abandonando la puerta de la mansión sin mirar atrás. Mi corazón se partió.

Sigo pensando lo inútil que fui. Después de que Leon fuese asignado a otras tareas, poco a poco desapareciendo de mi mapa, nunca tuve el tiempo para agradecerle absolutamente todo lo que él hizo por mí: Cuando los monstruos me tomaban prisionera, él siempre iba a buscarme atravesando muchos laberintos para tenerme a su lado cuando bien, pudo abandonarme o mostrarse indiferente. Cuando me lastimaba en el camino, al ser atacada por esas bestias o simplemente por estupidez, él se acercaba a mí a curarme, preguntándome qué me había sucedido tomando mis manos esperando mi respuesta.

Tal vez Leon lo hacía para no verse mal ante mí, quizá sólo me vio como un objetivo, algo de qué cuidar porque si algo me pasaba, a él le iría muy mal. Tal vez nunca le agradé, sabiendo lo poco servicial que fui con él... ¿Qué persona en perfectas condiciones espera que la atrapen para bajar escaleras? ¿Qué persona es tan idiota como para separarse del ser que tomó de su tiempo en encontrarle y ser atrapado una y otra y otra vez?

Seguro por eso rechazó pasar más tiempo conmigo, estaba harto de mis gritos pidiendo socorro, de estar tras de mí todo el tiempo, preocuparse otra vez si algo me sucedía.

Después de que terminé de desahogarme en silencio, reflexioné mis actos, mis actitudes, mis virtudes y defectos. Llevar la vida de una mocosa adinerada me llevó a esto, nunca pude defenderme porque no sabía cómo, nunca super responder a amenazas porque había alguien que lo hacía por mí. Era un objetivo, una carnada.

¿Tan dependiente fui? si esa aventura fuera un videojuego, seguro quien se atreva a jugar esta experiencia me vería con mala cara, un personaje que estorba porque no tiene otro papel que el de ser un extra que no influye en la historia, no aporta, no es capaz de defenderse o atacar. Mi cara se pone rojiza en pensar eso, la vergüenza que debo sentir si de pura casualidad llegara a ser cierto.

Aprendí muchas cosas, pedí a mi padre que pusiera gente a cargo y, que me enseñaran a defenderme. Dolía mucho que las personas se dirigieran a mí como "¡Oh! ¿eres la hija del presidente a la que secuestraron?" luego de que se expandieran rumores, o, que me vieran con lástima fingiendo entender mis sentimientos cuando en sus jodidas vidas han estado cerca de morir.

Los desafíos fueron difíciles, mi cuerpo no las soportaba. Lloré cada vez que fallaba una prueba física, me derrumbaba en el suelo vomitando debido a la fatiga, a veces si no era eso, golpeaba a puño cerrado el piso hasta que venía alguien a decirme que lo intentara mejor una próxima vez, retirándose dejando a la pobre americana sola. Me motivé pensando que quizás en algún futuro alguien podría necesitar de mí, alguien cuya vida estuviera en riesgo necesitara ser salvada por mí y, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a otros si no era capaz de soportarme a mí misma? ¿Iba a ayudar estorbando?

Me levantaba una y otra vez, caía algunas veces sin tener fuerzas para hablar o para moverme.

Pero a pesar de eso, recordé las masacres en esos pueblos, los constantes ataques por parte de sectarios en los castillos o la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo cuando algunos locos con porras eléctricas trataban de llevarme otra vez a mi celda cuando intentaba escaparme. Si pude sobrevivir a eso, no podía ser derrotada en mi hogar.

Ya no invertía mi tiempo en centros comerciales, discotecas poniendo un top estilo "Pop Star" de los noventas o exprimiendo mi cuenta bancaria, lo invertía pidiendo información de brotes víricos, a veces me reunía con Leon preguntando cómo funcionaban Las Plagas según algunos archivos que encontró en su camino por encontrarme. Leía mucho, practicaba deportes queriendo mantener mi figura si quería huir lo más rápido posible de algo, ¡aprendí a usar armas!

Ya han pasado años desde entonces, mi padre dejó la presidencia y, sabiendo que no podía vivir siempre con cientos de lujos, me uní a una asociación anti-terrorismo para poner en prueba lo que aprendí. Se llamaba... "B.S.A.A", como víctima supe cómo asesorar a individuos que se vieron envueltos en brotes víricos o en su caso, apoyar con mis conocimientos sobre el funcionamiento de una nueva clase de virus. Al adentrarme más pude ver que no era la única persona que fue testigo de las atrocidades de terroristas.

Ya estoy al final de mis veintes, agradecí en cierto modo todas las calamidades que me sucedieron, sin ellas no podría haberme dado la oportunidad de tener una vida diferente, ayudar a otros y devolver el mismo trato que me dio Leon.

Nunca más lo volví a ver, sólo en el funeral de un presidente que falleció en la caída Tall Oaks, al parecer eran muy buenos amigos ya que él dio un discurso y fue de las primeras personas que despidieron el cuerpo, mismo que era reclamado por la tierra al tragarse el ataúd. No pude siquiera saludarlo.

Si así tenía que ser, no me quedaba otro modo, ambos tomamos caminos distintos, espero y él haya guardado algo de mí como yo lo he hecho.


End file.
